Firetruck Night
by CherryPink's
Summary: Dan ia percaya bahwa malam itu hanyalah sebuah kecelakaan saja/"Kau kenapa, Hm?"/ AU, T semi M(PG-17). Mind to RnR? TauYa slight HaliYingFang slight Blaze fem!Ice(Gender switch)


Dan malam itu, adalah malam paling mengerikan yang pernah Ying alami.

.

.

Semua itu, gara-gara dia

.

 **Firetruck Night**

 **Presented By Me(KYT/ISY/ZAAP)**

 **Romance, Hurt, Drama, School Life**

 **Rate T-M(PG-17)**

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy and friends chara © Animonsta Studios  
OC ©Author**

 **Fanfic Firetruck Night by Zarra Azalia.  
Hanya sebuah Fanfic yang berasal dari ide gila Author yang kebetulan lewat.**

 **All Human, No Super power, No Alien, Typos, Alternate Universe.**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read! Don't Be Silent Reader**

.

.

*ENJOY*

.

.

.

Dentuman musik dan lampu berwarna-warni menghiasi tempat yang bisa dibilang minim pencahayaan itu.

Bau alkohol menyengat ke setiap penjuru. Wanita-wanita 'penggoda' juga terlihat sedang menemani pria hidung belang berdompet tebal yang berkunjung ke tempat itu.

Disinilah Halilintar sekarang.

Di sebuah Bar yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Menegak minuman beralkohol dan mengerang ketika alkohol itu mencapai tubuh bagian dalamnya. Ia sangat menikmati saat racun itu memasuki mulutnya. Jangan lupakan juga teman-teman Halilintar. Para pemuda tampan -dengan Halilintar- itu tertawa bersama -sama. Beberapa wanita juga terlihat duduk disamping mereka.

Salah seorang dari wanita itu menyenderkan kepalanya di samping bahu Halilintar dengan sesekali menggoda.

"Halilintar, kau tidak ingin 'bermain' ?" tanya salah seorang pemuda teman Halilintar. 'Bermain' dalam artian lain.

Halilintar mengangkat bahunya dan menggeser tubuhnya dari wanita yang sedari tadi bermanja-manja padanya.

"Entahlah. Aku sangat tidak tertarik."Jawabnya singkat kemudian kembali menenggak minuman di depannya.

"Cih, apa-apaan kau ini. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya kau kesini tetapi belum pernah bersenang-senang sama sekali." ucap teman Halilintar lagi.

Halilintar berdecak sebal dan menaruh gelas berisi anggur yang hanya tersisa separuh lagi ke meja. "Bukan seperti itu caraku bersenang-senang!"

Pemuda itu kemudian menggeser tubuhnya mendekati Halilintar dan memberikan sesuatu kepadanya.

"Mungkin kau akan membutuhkan ini nanti." Katanya.

Iris ruby Halilintar melihat-lihat sesuatu yang di berikan kepadanya.

Sebuah obat berbentuk tablet yang larut dalam air. Obat perangsang tepatnya.

Kening Halilintar mengkerut. Entah untuk apa ia gunakan obat ini. tetapi tetap saja ia simpan.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah meja bar. Mungkin segelas minuman bisa membuat moodnya lebih baik dari saat ini.

Secara tak sengaja matanya menangkap seorang gadis manis tengah duduk di salah satu kursi dekat staffbar. Terlihat seperti ia sedang menunggu sesuatu sambil meminum Sekotak Yoghurt rasa Apel dengan tenang.

Halilintar sedikit tertawa kemudian bangkit dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju meja bar.

"Kau mau kemana?" temannya kembali bertanya.

"Bersenang-senang.." jawab Halilintar singkat.

.

.

.

.

"Buatkan aku satu pimms" pinta Halilintar pada sang staffbar. "Ohiya jangan pakai alkohol. Ganti saja dengan applesitrat."

Staffbar itu mengangguk dan segera membuatkan pesanan yang di pesan.

Sedikit melangkah, Halilintar mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah gadis manis itu. Gadis itu masih fokus pada Yoghurt kotak yang diminumnya.

Wajahnya terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan dimata Halilintar. Tatapan lurusnya ke arah lantai dansa. Raut mukanya seketika berubah saat melihat hal aneh seperti orang berciuman di lantai dansa. Rambut hitamnya tergerai panjang se-pinggang dengan poni yang dikesampingkan dijepit oleh jepitan berbentuk sakura. Cantik. Serasi dengan warna kulitnya yang pucat. Iris safir nya itu, menyejukkan siapa saja yang memandangnya.

Jangan lupakan bibirnya yang mengerucut saat minum melalui sedotan Yoghurt kotaknya. Bibir yang merah dan ranum itu. Apakah manis saat ia mengecupnya nanti? Oh Halilintar. Berhenti berkhayal yang jauh.

"Hey. Siapa namamu?" tanya Halilintar selembut mungkin. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Merasa ada yang mengajaknya bicara, gadis itu menoleh dan sedikit tersentak.

Ia terlihat sedikit ragu dan menimang-nimang, apa tidak apa-apa berbicara dengan orang asing? Ia kemudian membuka mulutnya.

"Namaku Ying." Jawabnya. Suaranya terdengar sangat pelan. "Aku sedang menunggu sepupuku." Ia kembali meminum Yoghurt kotaknya.

Halilintar mengangguk dan kemudian menatapnya lagi.

"Bukankah anak di bawah umur tidak boleh masuk? Kenapa kau bisa diizinkan masuk kesini?" tanya Halilintar lagi.

Gadis yang bernama Ying melepaskan sedotan dari mulutnya dan menggoyang-goyangkan kotak Yoghurtnya. Memeriksa apakah masih ada minuman kesukaannya yang tersisa.

"Aku ini sudah sembilan belas tahun." Kini sedotan Yoghurt kotaknya telah berada kembali di mulutnya. Meminumnya hingga tak bersisa.

"Tap-"

Baru saja akan memulai pertanyaan kembali,

"Silahkan pimms pesanan anda"

Ucapan Halilintar terpotong oleh Staffbar yang memberikan pesanannya tadi.

"Silahkan taruh di meja."

"Baik." Setelah meletakkan pesanan di meja, staffbar itu kembali ketempatnya.

Ying membuang kotak sisa Yoghurtnya yang baru saja habis. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan tentu saja membuat gemas Halilintar yang melihatnya.

Dengan berani, Halilintar bertanya kembali."Kenapa, hm?"

Ying menoleh. Ia masih mengerucutkan bibirnya."Aku masih haus."

Halilintar mengambil pimmsnya. Dengan sengaja –atau mungkin tidak karena efek alkohol- ia memasukan obat pemberian temannya tadi ke pimms yang dipesannya.

"Kau mau mencobanya?" Halilintar menyodorkan gelas tersebut ke arah Ying.

Ragu-ragu. Halilintar bisa melihatnya. Ying ragu antara menerima tawarannya atau menolaknya. Tetapi sejujurnya ia sangat haus sekali.

"Jangan khawatir. Tidak ada alkohol sama sekali di dalamnya." Tambahnya. Dan memang tidak ada alkoholnya. Tetapi obat tadi..

Ying menatap Halilintar sekilas. Dengan sedikit keraguan yang tersisa, ia mengambil minuman itu dan menyesapnya sedikit.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Halilintar.

Ying kembali menyesap sedikt pimms itu kemudian menoleh ke arah Halilintar.

"Apa ini? Apel ya?" tanyanya yang dihadiahi anggukan pelan oleh pemuda tampan yang baru di kenalnya beberapa menit lalu.

Halilintar mengangguk pelan. "Enak tidak?"

"Eum. Lumayan.." jawabnya.

Halilintar hanya diam menatap lantai dansa bar tanpa berniat memulai pembicaraan lagi.

Bukan tak ada maksud ia hanya diam seperti itu. Menunggu reaksi mungkin.

Sesekali ia melirik Ying yang masih setia dengan pimms nya yang sesekali berjenggit saat merasa asam karena applesitrat kemudian mengalihkan lagi padangannya ke arah lain.

Sekali lagi. ia melirik ke arah Ying.

Ying baru saja meletakkan pimms nya yang masih tersisa separuh di atas meja bar. Bergerak gelisah dan tak nyaman di bangkunya. Sesekali ia memegang tengkuknya.

'i got cha!' batin Halilintar.

Ying benar-benar terlihat tak nyaman sekarang. Bergerak kesana-kemari tak menentu. Melihat-lihat keadaan sekitar. Diam sejenak dan kembali bergerak gelisah.

Menyadari ada kesempatan emas yang tak mungkin di lewatkan, Halilintar menggeser bangku bar yang ia duduki ke arah Ying.

"kenapa kau gelisah seperti itu?" tanya Halilintar pura-pura khawatir.

Ying mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Halilintar. Matanya terlihat sayu. Mukanya memerah entah karena apa.

"a –aku tidak tahu. aku m –merasa ada yang aneh. I-ini s-angat..."

Smirk licik Halilintar tertutupi saat ia memandang lembut ke arah Ying. Tangan kirinya ia bawa ke arah paha kanan gadis manis itu dan mengusapnya pelan. Tentu saja dapat. Ying hanya menggunakan rok selutut.

Sontak Ying terkejut dan semakin bergerak tak nyaman. Ia bahkan sempat melenguh pelan saat merasakan tangan Halilintar tak sengaja menyentuh paha dalamnya.

Entah dorongan iblis apa, Ying tanpa sadar menubrukkan dirinya pada dada bidang Halilintar dan melingkarkan lengan kecilnya di leher sang pemuda.

'obat dari Api reaksinya cepat dan efektif sekali.' Halilintar kembali membatin.

Ia kemudian mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke pinggang ramping Ying. Mengusapnya dengan arah memutar.

"Ada apa hmm?" ia meniup pelan belakang telinga Ying yang sontak membuat sang pemilik telinga meremas pelan kemeja putih yang dikenakan Halilintar.

"Jawab aku. kau kenapa?" Halilintar kemudian beralih mengecupi cuping telinga pemuda manis itu dan menggigitnya kecil.

"nghh~" lenguhan pertama lolos dari mulut Ying begitu saja karena perlakuan Halilintar.

Tanpa berkata lagi, Halilintar mengangkat tubuh mungil itu ke luar bar tanpa persetujuan dari siapapun.

Entah refleks atau apa, Ying malah semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher pria beriris ruby tersebut.

.

.

.

Belum satu menit mereka berdua meninggalkan bar, seorang gadis berumur sekitar dua puluh dua tahun-an datang ke tempat mereka tadi sambil membawa beberapa buah novel di tangannya.

"Ying, ini buku yang kau min –lho? Ying dimana?"

Seseorang menyadari hilangnya Ying.

.

.

.

.

.

-TBC-

Njirrr! Ada apa? Kenapa? Ada yang mau bilang ane gila? Ok ok! Vicks. Anna lagi love love banget ama dua orang ini. Awal kepikiran bikin ff ini karena liat MV Got7 yg judulnya apa -lupa- ama bigbang Loser. Ett.. Niatnya sih, pengen otp no.1 aku yaitu HaliYa. Tapi HaliYing ok juga. Yaya ama Taufan aja daah..

Emm, bingung nih mo bilang apa lagi, pokoknya, Anna minta dukunganya saja dari reader sekalian. Soalnya, masa kegiatan belum beres. Itu lho, festival sekolah. Damnnn greget tauk! Si doi nampilin drama yang lawan mainnya itu... Arghhh au ah! Belum lagi galau karena bias aku si BamBam katanya pacaran. Haduuuh... Air panas ?! Air panas!

dan maaf yak! Anna emang belum bisa lanjutin ff yang lain, eehh.. Malah bikin yang baru. Tapi insyaallah Anna lanjutin kok. Dalam jangka waktu yang dekat. ^^

next, MIND TO REVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER?

Zarra Azalia Annatasha Putri

Kinkin Yalis Tiawati

Fely-Anna

salam maniis... Im Seo Yoon


End file.
